


In the Avengers now

by Supertights



Category: Avengers: The Initiative, Marvel (Comics), Runaways (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-31
Updated: 2009-08-31
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supertights/pseuds/Supertights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Runaways get drafted into the Avengers Initiative. The Initiative may never recover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Avengers now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [candyflosskillr (Supertights)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supertights/gifts).



They had the bus to themselves, them and the armed guard escort anyway. It pulled through the gate to Camp Hammond, stopping with a squeak of brakes, and the door hissed open.

"Atten- _shun_! Founding Avenger on deck."

The driver stood up and saluted, like he'd done it a million times before, as a guy in gaudy yellow and black stepped inside and stood in the aisle.

Molly jumped up on her seat, looking around excitedly. "When do we get the costumes?"

The other girls made shushing noises at her while Chase snored loudly in the back with Old Lace spread out across the aisle at his feet.

"Good lord," muttered the Avenger, turning and stepping back off the bus.

"Yellowjacket, creator of Ultron," whispered Victor, in awe. "Grandpop."

The Avenger's head appeared in the door again, he was scowling. "Who said Ultron?" 

 

* * *

 

 "Name?" The quartermaster flicked his eyes up then away again. Another Goth. Where the hell were they recruiting this week?

"Ni--"

"Try that again, recruit," barked the Gauntlet from the back of the room. The man had the ears of a bat, a really big, bald, annoying bat.

"Sister Grimm," she grumbled, rolling her eyes. "This is so boring."

A plastic wrapped stack of clothing fell into her arms. Red shirts and...

"Oh, hell no!" she said, in shock. "I didn't sign up for this."

 "You didn't sign up for anything, Sister Grimm. We been drafted." Chase cackled from behind her and she shot him a glare over her shoulder, along with the universal gesture for death will come to you soon or maybe that was something unique to her and Chase.

Her nemesis, the Gauntlet appeared next to her, barking deafeningly in her ear. "Compulsory fatigues are _COMPULSORY_ , recruit! Now move!"

She picked them up, images of scissors and torn camouflage fabric flashing through her mind. 

 

* * *

 

"Name?"

A vague growl came from the other side of the desk, that and a few obnoxious snickers of laughter.

The quartermaster looked up, ready to glare. A large (he hated to call it a dinosaur because the kids coming through the door looked all kinds of weird these days) dinosaur-like kid stood looking at him intently (maybe like lunch, but again, you couldn't assume anything.)

"Name, recruit?" he repeated.

"Old Lace." That from the blond goofy lookin' blond kid standing next to the ugly lizard kid.

"Doesn't--" he checked the form. " _She_ talk?"

"Only if you speak fluent Californian donut."

Again with the snickering in the back.

"Talkback!" barked the Gauntlet. "Don't _make_ me come over there."

"The supply guy asked and I answered, Sir."

The quartermaster looked, and sure enough, a bag labelled with the letter O and a dino-lizard-kid head was waiting in the pile. He put it on the desk, shoving it quickly at the dino-kid. "Next." 

 

* * *

 

The quartermaster leaned over the desk and dropped the stack of clothing into her waiting arms. She sat down cross-legged on the floor and ripped it open. The pink t-shirt had a tiara hanging jauntily off the giant letter P. "Awesome!" she squeaked, pulling the t-shirt on over the shirt she was already wearing.

"Princess Powerful?"

Molly looked around, putting her hand up desperately. "Ooo, that's me. Me! Me! Me! Over here!"

"Someone wrote Bruiser in the margin," the old guy mused, finally noticing her on the floor. "Is that like your subtitle or something?"

She tilted her head up to glare at him. "Not. Bruiser!" she seethed. "Only Cha-- only Talkback calls me that and I hate it. I'm Princess Powerful. I'm a mutant. Super strong one. And tough." She counted off her fingers.

"Okay, Princess Powerful it is. You're with me this morning, recruit. I'm Justice. I'm also a mutant. Telekinesis. I'm the resident youth counsellor around here."

She filed it with the other stuff she'd learned about mutants. Well, Wolverine anyway, at least this guy wasn't short, hairy, smelly and mean. She stood up, dragging the bag of clothing behind her as they walked away, she waved back at the rest of the Runaways. "My Mom and Dad had that."

He looked down at her. "They did?"

She nodded, mentioning them made her sad. "Yeah. They were evil bastards bent on total world destruction but I still love 'em and miss 'em."

He smothered a grin. "Stow that language, recruit."

"Can I have a cape? There's no cape with my stuff. I really want a cape, like yours but maybe not so blue. A pink one, yeah."

"Ah."

"And I'm hungry, don't they feed kids around here? Do you think they have frosted sugar choco bombs?"

"I--I have no idea. Let's hit the mess and see." 

 

* * *

 

Karolina fingered her blue t-shirt and made a tsking noise. "It doesn't feel like a natural fibre. I might get a rash or something. And does anyone else think it's kind of stupid that we have to wear these?"

"I have a blank green t-shirt? What does that mean? Your shirt has a diamond on it but mine is green, and empty. It disturbs me." Xavin pulled the shirt over her head. "And why did I have to _argue_ to be placed with the women? Why does everything with humans have to be so complicated?"

"Compulsory fatigues are compulsory, recruit!" Nico growled, picking up a pair of scissors.

Molly was standing on a bunk, trying to help Old Lace get her t-shirt on over her head without tearing it. "Some help over here, you guys?"

 

* * *

 

"Good, Talkback, work on your breathing." Black Widow crouched next to Chase as he sniped the next target, missing by a mile as caught sight of her bountiful Russian chest.

He gasped suddenly, realising he'd actually forgotten to breathe. So hot. "H-hot," he panted, eyes edging back.

"Yes, it is unseasonably warm," she replied, looking at the sky. "But you must block out all distractions and focus, focus on the target."

"Block out all distractions," he repeated. "F-focus on target."

"Perhaps weapons are not your forte," she mused out loud, a slight smile playing at the corner of her lips. "I had hoped, with your experience--"

The world snapped into brilliant clarity and Chase squeezed the trigger, vaporising the target. "Freakin' lasers, yeah baby."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I admit it, I filled my own damned prompt from the Gen Prompt Meme on LJ. I wrote it a few years ago, so it is what it is. I made a couple of small changes but it's essentially the same as when I originally posted it.


End file.
